Reencuentro de?
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: pro que estoy aqui?pr queno me dejaron irme? por que no me eceptan ?por que estas ocn ella?si yo te amo
1. Default Chapter

REENCUENTROS

Caputulo 1: NO SE POR QUE

Una hermosa mujer de tes. clara se veía por el espejo, era en verdad hermosa, sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello era negro como el lugar donde estaba.

He estado aquí desde hace mas de 9 años peor no se por que razón no puedo recordar por que estoy aquí, este lugar sigue siendo muy oscuro para mi, hace mucho que no siento el calor del sol pero eso no me preocupa, lo que si me preocupa es por que no me he ido a veces creo que es por miedo aunque aun no se miedo a que, Lo único que se es lo que me dicen en este lugar, que dios no me dejo llegar al cielo y que el infierno no es para mi, me quede estancada aquí y lo peor de todo es que no me molesta, al contrario me agrada , esta oscuridad me hace sentir bien...

Ojala haya dormido bien- un hombre se acerca a la mesa de la hermosa habitación

Si –La mujer no volteo a verlo

El señor dijo que la esperaba en la sala principal

Voy para allá-Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta

El lugar era un castillo muy hermoso pero algo tétrico, la servidumbre era mucha y los guardias cuidaban cada puerta, la mujer se dirigió a una puerta inmensa y los guardias la abrieron de inmediato

Un hombre un poco mas grande que ella volteo de inmediato sus ojos eran de un azabache y su cabello era del mismo color

Buen día

Buen día My Lord –La mujer hizo una reverencia

Te he dicho que no necesitas hacer eso

Lo se peor es ya por tradición

Ok no te preocupes, mejor dime, como dormiste

Bien

Aun tienes esas pesadillas verdad?

Si aun las tengo pero no hay por que preocuparse

El hombre la miro a los ojos y camino Asia ella

Aun no recuerda nada verdad?

No, aun no, pero note preocupes- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

Tomoe, eso es lo único que se de ti que te llamas Tomoe Yukishiro –La tomo en brazos

Danel es que acaso temes de mi?

Jamás eres la mujer mas bella y aunque algunos te describan como una belleza fría para mi eres mi calor y mi fe

No creo que para eso me hallas llamado o si?

No, te llame para que te alistes, saldremos a Tokio

Continuara...Acaso Tomoe vera a Himura? Que pasara ¿ que hay entre Tomoe y Danel? Como llego Tomoe a ese castillo? Esto y mas nos esperan aparte de por que Tomoe no fue recibida en el otro mundo?


	2. Chapter 2

Esta bien me alistare –Tomoe hace una reverencia y se da la vuelta pero antes de salir Danel la detiene

Iremos a Tokio, deberás llevar ropa de gala por que iremos a visitara mi querida amiga Megumi, te hable de ella no es así?

Así es, una de las mujeres queme encontró no es así?

Así es –Asiente con la cabeza Danel

Esta bien estaré gustosa de verla, ahora si me disculpas iré a ver a la anciana

Esta bien –La mira salir mientras sonríe –"Mi querida Tomoe pronto estarás para siempre a mi lado"

Tomoe camino por los pasillos del castillo mientras su mirada fría se posaba en la nada , camino hasta llegar a uno de los pasadizos del castillo que llevaba hasta las mazmorras del lugar, al bajar las escaleras frente a ella se encontraba una puerta de madera resguardada por dos guardias

Quítense de ahí – La mirada fría como su voz hizo que los hombres se quitaran del caminote Tomoe y le abrieran la puerta

Veo que no cambias querida –una anciana la vio entrar por la puerta

Así es, no tengo razón para cambiar o si?

Prontota tendrás niña mía –La anciana camino hasta posarse frente a una hermosa rosa roja

A que te refieres con eso?

A que? – La anciana la miro de reojo y dejo caer la rosa a sus pies junto con un polvo que provoco una pequeña explosión y humo que al disiparse dio paso a una mujer joven de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color de edad madura

Deja de hacer eso anciana –Tomoe camino hasta ella y le quito un poco del polvo que tenia en la mano

Esta bien, pero te diré algo cariño, por fin eh encontrado algo acerca de ti

Tomoe la miro con un pequeño destello de alegría en sus ojos no visto jamás

Que has encontrado?

Encontré un nombre querida un nombre, el nombre del ser que no has podido olvidar, un hombre buen mozo

Tomoe la miro con desconfianza

No me mires así cariño que pronto partiremos a su encuentro en Tokio

Quien será ese hombre? Megumi será la amiga de Kenshi? Donde la encontró? Se volverán a ver Kenshi y Tomoe? Que pasara? Más adelante la verdad

Se que esta un poco corto pero no eh dormido en días

Juro actualizar pronto y gracia pro sus rewievs


	3. Tokio

DE quien hablas anciana?

Ya lo veras querida cuando nos vallamos lo veras

-Una mueca de molestia se ve en el rostro de la bella Tomoe- No estoy para juegos anciana – Toma un poco de polvo de una bolsa y se lo rocía a la anciana para después salir de ahí

Ahí niña crees que un poco de tierra me molestara?- Se comienza a sacudir y e como sus manos comienzan a envejecer – AGHHHH

-Un brillo malicioso se muestra en los ojos de Tomoe al oír los gritos de la anciana – Espero hayas aprendidota lección Yuka- Los pasos de Tomoe se acompasan y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación para preparar las maletas pensando en su pasado, algo a loq eu aun le teme

Después de una hora alguien toca su puesta

Adelante

Tomoe vamonos – Daniel entra en la habitación en penumbras mientras observa a Tomoe sentada frente al espejo y camina hacia ella- Estas bien?

Vamonos – Sin mirarlo se pone de pie y sale junto a Daniel mientars una persona entra por su maleta

Yuka esta esperándonos en el carruaje

-Ambos abordaron el carruaje y comenzaron a andar rumbo a tokio –

- Mientras le paisaje se mostraba frente a los ojos de Tomoe ella se concentraba en un solo punto lo que paso

Flash Black

Tomoe se encontraba frente a su prometido justo antes de salir a proteger a Kenshi

Es un sueño?

No mi amada Tomoe no es un sueño es una esperanza, toma esta flor

-Tomoe toma la flor entre sus manos y ve dentro de ella un extraño liquido rojizo –

Que es esto?

Esto es algo que te ayudara, sal mi amada Tomoe y decide tu destino – Con u poco de duda Tomoe toma el liquido de la flor mientras ve desaparecer a su prometido –

Fin Del Flash Back

Tomoe Hemos llegado – Daniel a su lado la mueve suavemente y Tomoe sale de su ensoñación

Bien

En que pensabas muchacha? – Tomoe gira su rostro hacia Yuka y mirando fijamente sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos

No querrás saberlo

El rostro de Yuka se vuelve pálido y la mira con un destello de coraje-

No me retes Yuka

-Daniel esboza una sonrisa al ver las manos de Yuka y abre el carruaje – Bajemos – Le da la mano a Tomoe – Ven

Tomoe baja y mira a su alrededor – No esta tan mal, ha cambiado mucho en estos años

Demasiado a decir verdad, - Le señala una hermosa casa- Aquí nos quedaremos entren nos esperan algunas personas

Puedo saber quien?

Es Megumi y algunos amigos suyos que nos darán la bienvenida

¿Quelesparecio? Casi no me inspire losiento pero talves por fin veamos la reaccion de kenshi no cren? Quele dio su prometido a tomoe?Sera loque la retiene aquí? Dios quepasara?


End file.
